


How Will I Know?

by DodgerBear



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Yev needs some advice and, as always, his parents come to the rescue.





	How Will I Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I’m finishing some stories that I started a while back because I’m running short on new ideas (hurry up, new season!) 
> 
> Let me know if you have any thoughts on what I could write next!  
> Much love 🧡

 

 

 

 

 

“The kid’s being fuckin weird.” Mickey grumbled as he checked on the pot roast in the oven. 

Ian gulped down some water from a bottle, just home from a short distance run, and dropped onto a stool at the breakfast bar. “What do you mean?”

Mickey closed the oven door and clicked on the timer. “Askin a load of questions about us. Why I didn’t wanna be with his mom anymore...”

Ian’s brow arched in amusement. “Anymore? You never did.”

“I know that but he doesn’t!” Mickey huffed and pushed his glasses up his nose. 

The Ian Gallagher of a decade ago would never have believed you if you told him one day he’d be sitting in his kitchen watching his husband making their dinner. Even less so would he believe you were talking about Mickey. His Mickey. The only man ever to walk the Earth that could make Ian want to fuck and kill someone at the exact same time. Mickey knew all of Ian’s buttons and when to press them. It was heady stuff to have the person that knew you best be at your side for the rest of your life. And he looked pretty fucking amazing since he sucked up his issues about looking like a nerd and got the glasses he so desperately needed after he hit the big 3-0. 

“I don’t understand. Yev’s fifteen now. He knows most of that stuff.” Ian shrugged. 

“That’s why it’s weird. It’s not like we ever hid the facts from him. Well...those facts anyway.” Mickey wiped his hands down and stepped around the counter to press a welcome home kiss on Ian’s lips. 

The Ian Gallagher of yesteryear would never believe _that_ would ever happen either. 

“Want me to talk to him?” He offered. 

“Dinner is ready in half an hour. If you can get him to quit watching Game of Thrones reruns long enough, be my guest.”

“Jesus Christ is he still on with that? You’d think after how disappointed he was with the finale he’d quit putting himself through it.” Ian muttered as he wandered down the hall to Yev’s bedroom. 

Their apartment wasn’t huge but it was enough for the three of them. Yev didn’t live with them full time, technically, but he spent most of his nights with Mickey and Ian. His mother had remarried when Yev was 8 years old and his new stepfather was a widower with three kids under the age of ten. Their house was pretty crowded and Yev had never really been one for lots of people and loud noises. He was a lot like Mickey in that respect. After a year of being pretty miserable Yev asked if he could live with his Dad and his Pops most of the time. Svetlana was understandably gutted but saw the benefits of the idea. If you’d told her all those years ago that Mickey Milkovich would be the type of person she would entrust with her son’s wellbeing she would have said a lot of swear words in Russian. But things change. People change. Nobody more so than the tattooed thug that brought joy into her life in the form of their bright and sweet little boy. 

Ian tapped on Yev’s bedroom door and called out his name. 

“Hey Pops. Come in.” Yev replied easily. 

Ian went inside and found Yev sitting on his bed with his laptop. 

“Hey kiddo. How’s it going? Dinner is about half an hour off.”

Yev smiled brightly. “Thanks. Just doing some research.”

“Oh yeah? What about?” Ian didn’t have to feign interest. He loved hearing Yev talk about his thoughts and ideas. 

“Just some school stuff. Not important.”

Ian’s spidey-senses were tingling. Yev never closed up like that. 

“Anything I can help with?” Ian offered, leaning casually against the door frame. 

“Um...I don’t think so...I’m just...”

Yev blushed when he stuttered and Ian moved closer, pointing to the bed. 

“Can I?”

The youngster nodded. One of the things he loved most about Ian was that he always asked before he landed on him and he never spouted advice if you didn’t ask for it. Ian settled beside Yev and gazed steadily at him. 

“What’s your question?” Ian asked gently. 

Yev hesitated but Ian had the patience of a saint. He would wait until Yev could find the words and not fill the silence with another question. 

“I just wondered...how did you know...”

Ian smiled and tilted his head when Yev trailed off. “It’s okay, Yev. Anything you need to ask...just go for it.”

With a deep breath, Yev spoke quietly. “How did you know you were gay?”

Ian was surprised but he kept his face impassive so he didn’t scare the rabbit back down the hole. 

“Honestly? Justin Timberlake.” Ian replied. 

Yev raised his eyebrows. “Seriously?”

“Yep. Everyone at school, and Lip, were drooling like cavemen over Britney Spears and all I could think about was Justin Timberlake. His ass, in particular. So yeah. That’s when I knew.”

“How old were you?”

“Probably like 12 when I knew I fancied him. Maybe 13 when I knew I fancied boys in general.” Ian answered. 

Yev nodded. “Okay. What about Dad?”

Ian smiled sadly. “His journey was a little different to mine. At least on the outside.”

“Because of Terry?”

“Yeah. It wasn’t safe around here for your Dad to have his Justin Timberlake moment. So he held it all inside.” Ian explained. 

“That’s fucked up.” Yev seethed. 

“I know. But he’s happy now. That’s something to be thankful for, I guess.”

“I guess.” Yev agreed. “You really helped him...”

Ian scoffed a laugh. “Hmm...I don’t know about that. There’s a few things I would change if I had that time again. I put a lot of pressure on him. That’s not fair.”

Yev frowned. “Pressure?”

“To come out. Be honest about himself. That sort of thing.”

“Oh. But you’re happy now right?” Yev smirked as he used Ian’s words against him. 

“I’m the happiest guy in the world.” Ian grinned. “Honestly.”

Yev smiled but remained silent. Ian gazed at him with an open expression. He knew there was more to come and he didn’t want to ruin Yev’s thought process. 

“How will I know?” Yev whispered. 

“If you’re gay?” Ian clarified and Yev nodded once. Ian leaned back against the wall and stretched his legs along the bed. “Have you had a Justin Timberlake moment?”

Yev nodded again. “Timothee Chalamet.”

“Really? Nice!” Ian beamed and made Yev giggle. “He’s cute.”

“Yeah.” Yev agreed. “But so is Zendaya...”

“Oh right. So you’re thinking you could be bi?”

Yev shrugged and let out a heavy sigh. “Maybe.”

“That’s okay too, kiddo. What’s worrying you?” Ian reached out and squeezed Yev’s ankle. 

“A guy at school asked me out. Wants to go to see a movie tomorrow night...”

Ian nodded his encouragement. 

“...and I like him, I mean he’s no Timothee Chalamet but he’s cute, but I don’t wanna lead him on if it turns out I’m not really into guys.” Yev rambled and promptly fell silent. 

Ian grinned. “You’re a real sweetheart, kiddo. The world could do with a few more like you.”

Yev huffed loudly. “Sure. That doesn’t help me though.”

Ian laughed musically. “You want my advice, or did you just want to get it off your chest?”

“Advice please.”

“Sure. So I get that it’s cliche but I would tell the guy exactly what you just told me. Maybe leave out the part about him not being as hot as Timothee Chalamet. But be honest. Tell him that this isn’t an experiment but you’re not sure about a label for yourself yet. I mean...maybe you’ll never be ready to label yourself. You’re fifteen. That’s still plenty young to be making big life choices.”

Ian let his words settle and Yev smirked at him. 

“Weren’t you fifteen when you met Dad?”

Ian laughed again. “Yes. But that’s the exception, not the rule.”

“I thought exceptions _proved_ the rule.” Yev shot back. 

“You’re too smart for me, kiddo.” Ian squeezed his ankle harder until Yev squirmed. “I’m guessing something happened to make this guy think it was cool to ask you out...”

Yev blushed. “Caught me staring at him in the showers after gym.”

Ian roared with laughter. “That’ll do it.”

Yev nodded and rubbed his eyes with his fingertips. 

“Thanks for this Pops.”

“Any time. I’m always here for whatever you need. And your Dad too...he’s way smarter than me too.”

Yev tilted his head. “Really?”

“Really. Let’s get washed up for dinner. Your dad has made pot roast.”

“Amazing!” Yev bounced to his feet. 

“He is.” Ian grinned teasingly and climbed off the bed. “You coming? Mick is worried you’re watching Game of Thrones again.”

Yev chuckled. “Yeah. Tryna work out if I’m more into dragon lady or Jon Snow.”

Ian led them towards the kitchen where Mickey was starting to dish up their meal. 

“Meh. I’m more into Robb Stark actually.”

Mickey looked up. “Oh hell yeah.”

Yev rolled his eyes and slumped into his seat. “This what it’s gonna be like if I am bi? Talking dudes with you guys...”

Mickey looked over in surprise. “You like dudes?”

Yev shrugged. “Maybe. That’s what I’ve been tryna figure out.”

Mickey tilted his head and gazed at his son. “That’s what all the weird questions were about?”

Yev blushed again. “Kinda.”

“Alright. Next time, just come out and ask. No pun intended. It’ll save me being all confused.” Mickey told him. 

“Sure.” Yev laughed and picked up his fork. “This looks amazing, Dad. Thanks.”

Mickey ruffled his son’s dirty blond hair and tucked into his own perfect pot roast. 

 

Mickey was basking in the post-fuck afterglow that he loved so much. These moments with his husband were still so novel, even though he’d been married to the guy for nearly six years. The way his life was now sometimes threw him for a loop. Ian reached over and grasped Mickey’s hand, resting it against his sweat soaked skin. 

“God I love you.” Ian murmured groggily. 

“Back at ya, princess.” 

“You okay with Yev’s big revelation?”

Mickey chuckled darkly. “Not likely to pull a Terry on the poor kid, am I?”

Ian laughed too. “Nope. But it’s still kinda big news.”

“Yeah.” Mickey agreed with a sigh. “I guess he knows what he’s doing.”

“Seems like it.”

“Ready to go again?” Mickey hand slid under the sheet and found the target. 

“Jesus Christ. My heart rate is still through the roof. You tryna kill me off?” Ian teased. 

“Your hard dick ain’t complaining.”

“Mind of his own, that thing.” Ian huffed.  

 

Ian was watching tv when Yev returned from his date the following night. He smiled encouragingly when Yev stopped in the doorway to the living room. 

“Well?” Ian prompted. 

Yev’s eyebrows raised high on his forehead. “Oh yeah. I’m totally bi.”

Ian burst into happy laughter. “Okay. You good with that?”

Yev’s nod was immediate and fierce. “Yup. All good. Great. Very good. Yeah.”

Mickey appeared beside him, fresh out of the shower and looking like a snack. “Anyone seen my top?”

Ian’s arm shot in the air. “Right here.”

Mickey flipped him off and snickered at the joke while Yev squeaked loudly. 

“You guys are the _worst_! Eew!”

“Oh we can go way worse than that.” Ian grinned. 

“Challenge not accepted.” Yev shuddered. 

He was about to head to the kitchen for a drink when Mickey stopped him. 

“Everything okay?”

“Fine.”

Mickey held his hand out to Yev, who took what he held and blushed deeply when he saw it was a box of condoms. 

“We don’t have to get into a deep and meaningful. Just be safe. It’s important. Really fuckin important.” Mickey assured him. 

Yev threw his arms around his father and held him tightly. “Thanks Dad.”

“S’alright. Go on, run for the hills before I explain how to use them.”

Yev left the room abruptly and Ian winked at his husband. 

“Nicely handled.”

Mickey smirked back at his man. “Thanks. Ready for bed?”

“It’s still early...” Ian started before he realized what Mickey meant. “...oh.”

Mickey wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh is right, Gallagher.”

“God I love you.”

“Back at ya, princess.” Mickey blew him a kiss. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
